Who The Hell Are You?
by Akinari Ishibashi
Summary: Fang yang selama ini menjalani hidupnya dengan adem ayem damai sentosa, harus tebar garem tiap kali bertemu anak yang ngaku-ngaku punya hubungan darah dan batin dengannya. /kau siapa?/PUJI ABANG AJAIIB!/Sial, bisa kebablasan gue nanti/*Kursi terbang*/Fang...Dia...Dia/HIII, GOPAL JOROK!/Loh, Gempa mau kemana?/


"Kau siapa?" Fang mengerenyit menatap gadis bersurai noir di hadapannya. Sedangkan gadis yang dimaksud tersenyum sumringah.

.

"Aku sepupu mu," jawaban yang membuat manusia (baca: alien) bernama Fang shock berat.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia kagak punya sepupu betewe.

* * *

 **Who The Hell Are You?**

By Akinari Ishibashi

 **Disclaimer** : Boboiboy milik Monsta, kalo punya saya entah apa jadinya.

 **Rating** : T+ (walaupun dapat berubah sewaktu waktu)

 **Genre** : Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort ( saya bingung mau kasih genre apa )

 **Warning** : Typo berserakkan, kalimat berantakkan, beberapa ke OOC an tokoh yang mendominasi, alur pasang surut, dan beberapa kalimat ambigu yang membuat Author senyam senyum dewek.

 **A/N** : Saya juga gak ngerti kenapa tiba tiba mau bikin fic dengan tokoh tambahan berupa OC labil, jadi maklum saja qaqa.

Oh, beidiwei, mungkin fic ini agak nyerempet sweet shou-ai, ah saya gak jago bikin fic bertema fluff/ *padahalkepengen*

Udah ah kebanyakan bacot, *ditendangkebulan*

RnR please? *mules-salah-melas*

* * *

 **Who The Hell Are You?**

 **Chapter 1: Sinetron**

"Yang bener aja! Gua kagak punya sepupu! Kalo abang sih gua punya!" Gadis yang entah manusia entah mahluk gaib itu malah nyelonong masuk ke rumah Fang. Langsung menuju dapur.

.

'Darimana dia tau letak dapur rumah gua?' Batin Fang.

.

"Kalo abang elu sih, gua tau," anak itu malah ngebanting tas ransel yang-hanya dia dan tuhanlah yang tahu- berisi apa.

"Lah? Terus apa hubungannya?" Fang memijat lutut (?) dan keningnya, semakin bingung akan kelakuan bocah yang entah sudah diajari tata krama atau belum.

"Abang lu nyuruh gua nginep disini, oh dan gua disuruh jadi sepupu lu," Fang masih menatap horror gadis manis yang kini sedang mengobrak-abrik kulkasnya.

Buas, batin Fang, lagi.

"Captain gak bilang apa apa ke gua," balas Fang .

Gadis gaib itu menatap balik.

.

.

"Kudet lo,"

.

"ASU!"

.

.

"Sante mas sante," yang ngeledek lompat lompat berusaha menghindari fenomena poltergeist (baca: pisau yang berterbangan)

"Mana bukti nya hah?" Fang menghentikan kegiatannya melempar pisau -dan menyiksa korban baru- nya.

"Nih," gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan satu tombol berwarna merah (muda, mungkin...)

"Kotak?" Fang menerima kotak itu dengan tatapan 'lu kagak becanda kan?'

"Pencet aja tombolnya," Gadis aneh (menurut Fang) itu dengan santai nya menyomot pisang rasa durian (?) Yang ada di kulkas.

Fang menuruti perintah gadis itu walaupun tak ikhlas disuruh-suruh.

.

Piip...

.

Muncul hologram dengan gambar abang Kaizo tercayang.

.

.

5 menit kemudian

.

.

"ASUUU ASEMM KAMVRET! PUJI ABANG AJAAAAIB!" Fang jerit histerus.

"ULULULULULUUU!" Diikuti anak perempuan yang tengah mengangkat tangan ala puja kerang ajaib.

Sungguh, malam itu sangat warbyazah.

.

.

.

Cerita nya, lagi di kedai Tok Aba.

"Oy Fang, kenapa lemes begitu?" Pemuda kebanyakan makan gula yang hobi make topi gozilla menatap heran ke arah manusia bersurai landak walau tangannya tengah sibuk mengelap gelas kaca milik Tok Aba.

.

Intinya, Boboiboy yang lagi bantuin Tok Aba nanya kabar si Fang.

.

Gitu aja kok repot.

.

"Yaloh, kenapa elu orang suram begitu?" Si gadis berkacamata menyeruput es cokelat yang baru dipesan nya.

Bocah keturunan negri asal Uttaran, Beinteeha, Veera dan Jodha Akbar ini seenak udel berkicau-

"Betul tuh, kenapa Fang? PMS?"

.

.

 _ **JDHUAAK**_

.

Langsung ditendang Fang.

.

"Hei, sudahlah. Kalian ini teman kan?" Yaya yang notabene nya paling waras disana melerai mereka berdua (baca: Fang n' Gopal)

"Hadehh, lelah aku..," Ochobot hanya bisa tepok jidat melihat kelakuan teman teman (manusia) nya.

"Fang, ada apa dengan kau?" Boboiboy kembali bertanya. Tidak menyadari aura suram pekat disekeliling Fang.

"Tak ada apa apa lah," Fang mendengus kesal, melihat Boboiboy yang semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan moe.

 _'Sial, bisa kebablasan gua nanti,'_ rutuk Fang dalam hati. Dengan blushing parah, pastinya.

"Yeilah, dia malah bengong," Gopal mengibaskan tangan, membuyarkan lamunan Fang.

.

.

 _ **PLAKK**_

.

.

"BUSETDAH NAPA ELU NAMPAR GUA?"

Gopal nyengir kuda, yang lain cuma bisa sweatdrop.

" _Tangan mu nak, kira-kira napa kalo mau ngibasin tangan. Kasian muka Fang kena,"_. Batin semua yang ada disana minus Gopal, Fang, dan Tok Aba.

"Hih, buang buang waktu saja disini. Lebih baik aku pulang," Fang mengambil jaket nya dan beranjak pergi.

"Yah, Fang ngambek..," desis Boboiboy kecewa. Masih menatap lesu kepergian Fang.

"Hoi Boboiboy, aku ini kan kawan terbaik kau. Saran untukmu, berpecahlah jadi lima!" Gopal berbisik di telinga Boboiboy. Lengkap dengan lengannya yang bertumpu di bahu Boboiboy.

.

Nggak sih, lebih tepatnya tereak.

.

"Ish kau ni! Kalau teriak jangan di telinga orang lah! Lagipula siapa bilang kau kawan baik aku?!" Gerutu Boboiboy.

.

Ingatkan Boboiboy untuk periksa ke dokter THT setelah Fic ini selesai.

.

Dan ingatkan Gopal untuk belajar menjadi kawan yang baik dan benar.

.

"Eh, betul juga! Cepatlah Boboiboy, berpecahlah jadi lima!" Seru Yaya kegirangan.

"Iya Boboiboy, cepat!" Ying senyam-senyum sendiri.

Author ikut senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Hm, memangnya untuk apa?" Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

Nggak mungkin Boboiboy kutuan

.

.

...Kan?

.

.

"Tentu saja untuk yao-HMPH!?" Yaya dibekep Ying.

"Oi, janganlah! Itu rahasia kita aja!" Yaya manggut-manggut.

"Hih kalian ini, yoweslah saya berpecah dulu," Boboiboy menjawab pasrah.

.

But wait, sejak kapan Boboiboy ngomong jawa?

.

"Boboiboy kuasa limaa!" Yaya dan Ying kegirangan, mereka udah siapin kamera betewe.

*Backsound ON: Boboiboy! Jeng Jeng*

Lengkap dengan Background berwarna biru muter muter (?)

Lalu muncul lah 5 mutan berwajah sama.

"Halo semuaaanyaa! Ada yang kangen aku?" Bocah hyperaktif bernuansa biru loncat-loncat kaya tomcat.

"Taufan, kalem dikit napa!" Seme nya-UHUKK- maksud saya saudara Taufan ber-elemental halilintar yang sanggup diberdayakan menjadi listrik untuk menerangi lampu satu kelurahan mendelik kesal.

"Hiiy.. Halilintar ngamuuuk!" Taufan bergidik ngeri. Pura pura sih.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua..," Gempa menatap lelah Halilintar dan Taufan.

"Yeyy aku keluar lagi!" manusia labil berstatus biang kerok kebakaran yang gak kalah hyper malah berjoget ria.

Plus praktek kayang di tengah jalan.

"..." Air diam menatap Api yang kayak cacing kremi disiram air raksa.

"Gopal! Cepat bawa Fang kesinii!" Ying menjerit, Gopal ngacir segera.

"Eh, Fang kenapa emang?" Gempa memiringkan kepalanya. Yaya cekikikkan.

"Nggak tau tuh, dari tadi bad mood aja dia," Ying mengangkat bahu. Pegel.

"Hali! Kira kira Fang kenapa ya?" Taufan bergelayut manja di leher Halilintar.

"MONYET! Ngapain elu meluk meluk gua?!" Halilintar menjauhkan Taufan dari nya.

.

Di tendang maksud saya.

.

"Jahaat! Halilintar jahaaat!" Taufan pundung di pojokan kedai. Halilintar merasa bersalah.

Ying Yaya sibuk dengan jepretan masing masing.

Ochobot makan kuaci sambil nonton sinetron kawan-kawannya. Tok Aba Pergi nganter pesanan.

Api masih breakdance, Air menguap ngantuk.

Gempa memikirkan Fang, sedikit khawatir.

.

.

 _ **BRAAKKK**_

.

.

Kursi terbang.

.

.

Apa?

.

.

"HOI KAWAN KAWAN! GAWAT! OYOYOYY GAWAT INII!" Bocah bertubuh gempal bernama gopal lari ngos-ngos an.

"Hei, kau kenapa Gopal?" Taufan mengedip bingung. Halilintar facepalm melihat kelakuan Taufan.

.

Yang tadi ngambek itu siapa ya?

.

"Hosh, tadi..aku..hosh... Ngeliat...Fang.." Gempa bangkit demi mendengar nama Fang disebut-sebut.

"Fang? Fang kenapa? Fang kenapa?!" Tanpa merasa berdosa langsung mengguncang tubuh Gopal yang kehabisan O2.

.

Masalahnya, Gopal kecekek.

.

"Ish ish ish, giliran soal Fang aja dia langsung panik," Halilintar mencibir, Taufan menatap curiga.

"Hoi, sudahlah. Nah Gopal, ada apa?" Yaya ngipasin Gopal pake kardus bekas susu Bebel*c. Ying menatap miris teman satu hobi nya.

.

Hobi sama yang berbau You know what i mean lhaa.

.

"Tadi, tadi aku lihat.. Fang..," Gopal mulai angkat bicara setelah minum jus (mama) lemon.

.

Semua nya menegang, suasana sunyi senyap

.

"Tadi.. Di jalan.."

.

.

"Aku.. Aku ngeliat.."

.

.

"Fang.. Dia.. Dia..,"

.

.

"Dia.."

.

.

.

.

"Hoi, cepatlah!"

.

Semua mata menuju ke sumber suara.

.

Ochobot?

.

"Jiah, Ochobot peduli sama Fang rupanya~" Api terkikik geli sambil menyikut perut Gempa, raut wajah Gempa mengeras.

"Apaan sih, Gopal cepat lah!"

.

"Wuih, Gempa marah,"

.

"Taufan, bisa gak sih gak gelayutan di leher ku terus?"

.

"Zzz,"

.

"Air? Lah dia tidur,"

.

.

"Dey kalian berlima! Mau kulanjutin gak?" Gopal menggila.

"Eheheh iya sori sori,"

"Tadi, aku ngeliat, Fang, dia..." Gopal mengelap keringat yang bercucuran.

.

.

"HIII, GOPAL JOROK! JANGAN PAKE JAKET GUA BUAT NGELAP SABLENG!" Taufan mendepak Gopal dengan Batu bata terdekat.

.

Gopal cengengesan.

.

"Alamak lama sekali, kalian semua diam! Gopal lanjut cerita nya!" Yaya mengaum buas.

.

"AMPUN!" Semua bungkam.

.

Gopal menghela napas, sedikit frustasi.

"Tadi.. Fang..,"

Dalam 5 detik semua menahan napas.

"Fang.."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau sebut sebut nama ku hah?"

Semua yang ada di sana shock berat melihat kemunculan mendadak bagaikan jin tomang dari seorang anak bernama Fang.

Bukan! Mereka bukan shock karena hal itu.

.

.

Mereka shock melihat Fang tengah menggandeng seorang gadis.

Gadis bersurai panjang nan hitam itu tersenyum manis. Kedua tangannya melingkar di salah satu lengan Fang.

.

.

"Halo semua nyaa! Perkenalkan, aku pendamping hidup Faang!"

.

.

Suasana hening seketika, semua pada melongo.

Fang ikut-ikutan melongo.

Author juga ikut-ikutan melongo.

Bahkan Captain Kaizo ceming di markasnya.

"Loh, Gempa mau kemana?" Halilintar menatap heran ketika Gempa berjalan mendekati Fang dan gadis itu.

.

.

 _ **PLAAKK**_

.

.

Entah mengapa Fang merasa hidupnya kini seperti sinetron kacangan.

.

.

.

TBC dengan awessome nya~

* * *

 ***Pojok curhatan Author rese***

Yeyeyeyeyy! Hola semuahnyaaah ava kavar?

btw jujur, sebenernya ini fic lama dan aku bikin fic ini sembari nonton super family 100 looh *gakadayangnanya*

Pas banget di episode Uttaran Vs Kelas Import.

Dan acara itu sukses bikin saya tepok nyamuk sembari nari hula hula.

Kasian mas Eko, pengen saya tulongin -,-

Vikas hyper juga ya disono, gapapa Vikas tetep keren kok :v

Fang: Oy, Lu orang dibayar berapa buat promosi?

Author: Kagak lah, itu murni dari hati hamba bahwa episode itu memang bikin saya sebagai manusia tulen pusing sendiri.

Fang: Au ah bodo amat.

Author: Ih, kok Fang gitu amat sih. WOY GEMPA! SEMUK LO RESE NIH!

Gempa: *nongol* Hah? Apa? Semuk apaan?

Author: Seme Uke hehehe~

.

.

Author ngacir daripada dibogem mentah mereka berdua.

Oh iya lupa, saya sebagai Author rese berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca Fic saya, baik yang mau review atau lebih memilih silent reader.

.

.

Saya juga dulunya silent reader kok, tenang aja :v

.

.

Halilintar: Tobat woy, kebanyakan dosa.

Taufan: Udah napa, ini kagak kelar kelar.

Gempa: Durasi thor, durasi.

Api: Cepetan selesainya, aku laperr.

Air: *Zzz*

Author: Buset, gua di demo... Yawdahlah sampai disini sajha.

Akhir katha (Jiah)

.

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

Sincerely,

Akinari Ishibashi


End file.
